Lies
by Anieshwa
Summary: In This Story Bella has a secret that she has kept from everyone but Alice and Rose.She tells the rest of the family and Edward is mad.Will they survive the first of many lies to come? This is my first fanfic so please r&r Dont own twilight characters Mix
1. Chapter 1

**Lies**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Twilight characters.I am not Stephanie Meyer.I am not claiming to be Stephanie Meyer and I'm not claiming her characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"God, no Rose!"I screamed.

"Please Bella,you knew you'd have to do it sooner or later!"Rose screamed back.

"Yeah but I was hoping it be later!"

"Dang it Bella why not?!"

"Because I said so Rose!"I turned and stormed out of the room.I had been a vampire almost a year and Rose had started getting along...until now.I have 3 "gifts" now. I can block people from someone's gift,freeze,move,or blow things by flicking my hands at them,and now I have visions that are glimpses of the future and past. Me, Alice, and Rose are the only ones in our family that know.

I had a vision while I was out with Rose and we were attacked. Rose wants me to tell Edward and the rest of the family about my gift and the vision I had.

"Bella,I know we've changed how your visions end,but we may not be able to change it this time without the rest of the family's help." Rose said persuasively while she followed me.

"I know, but Rose these were vampires with the speed and strength of newborns,but they are older. They are more skillful and more cautious. Rose it's like they're newborns who are trained and know about the Volturi." I said while pleading for her to understand."I don't want Edward or any of them in these vampire's way in case we can't stop them. You of all people should understand ,please,understand." I pleaded.

"I do Bella, I swear I do, but you need to understand I don't want to lose you, neither does Alice for that matter,so she's on my side. You're part of this family and we can't lose you, neither could Edward,Esme,Carlisle,Emmett. You are Edward's wife and our sister. We love you Bella." Rose said in a voice that would have had me in tears if I could cry.

I started to dry sob when I felt Rose hugging me. When I had calmed down and stopped sobbing tearless sobs I said "Fine Rose,but we're doing this on my terms."

"Fine Bella,but when are we going to tell them?" Rose curiously asked.

"Well first we have to talk to Alice."I replied.

We were on our way back to the house when I heard something and became as still as a stone. Out of no where I was pounced by a spikey haired, pixie-like creature."Alice don't do that!" I gasped. "You know we're all on edge from my vision!"

"Oh shut-up and let's go tell them." she said with a satisfied smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

When we arrived home I was really nervous. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, could you guys come down here for a minute?" I barely spoke but I knew they'd hear me. With in a second everyone was in the room with me. I was very tense until Alice came and stood with her arm around me and Rose started rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I can't do this Rose what if they're mad at me?" I started to whisper in panic.

"They won't, they love you and they'll probably be angrier at me and Alice than you." Rose soothed.

"Oh my God what the heck are you guys talking about?" Emmett said loudly, anxious to know our secret.

I took a deep breath and said "Emmett what we're talking about is I have another gift. I also had a vision -which is my new gift- about me, Alice, and Rose fighting well-trained newborns. The problem is, at the end of that vision I died. Rose is the one that convinced me to tell you." I gushed in a rush of words.

"Bella, why didn't you just tell us? We've been so worried." Carlisle said in a fatherly tone.

"You have no idea how worried we've been sweetie. You are our daughter and we love you." Esme said in a voice that would have had me in tears if I could cry.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"No of course not sweetie." Carlisle and Esme said in a loving voice.

Then Emmett roared "Oh my God was that what you three were freaking out about?! Well I'm not mad at any of you, in fact a fight sounds kind of fun right now...Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked because I was laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said after the laughing had stopped. Then before I could react Emmett had me, Rose, and Alice in a bone crushing hug. He let us down after a minute or two and we heard Jasper sigh.

I looked at him when he started talking. "Bella you have to realise sooner or later that I can feel everyone's feelings. Do you realise how tensed and worried everyone's been? You've felt at ease-which I don't understand- Rose and Alice have been tense, on alert, and terrified for you. This family has been so worried and you don't even realise it." he said in a scolding rush of words.

"I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking about your gift." I apologised. "But-just out of fear and curiosity-are you mad at me? Because I'm lost." I asked utterly confused.

"No, of course not, but you have to understand what everyone else was feeling." he said knowingly.

"I do, I do I do now." I swore.

So now everyone-except the most important one-had forgiven me. I took a long, slow, deep breath. Then I turned to face him. I was shocked when I saw his back was toward me. Then Rose's lips were at my ear saying "You'll be fine, just tell the truth." Then she was gone, along with Alice, to sit with the rest of the family. We sat, the whole family, in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Edward, Edward please say something, anything." I begged in a hushed voice.

"Fine Bella you want the truth?" he asked in a harsh voice that made me feel like I had just been slapped.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Ok I am really ticked that you didn't tell us. Especially me your husband. Bella I've been going crazy not knowing what you're thinking and you haven't given me much to go on! I'm your husband and I love you and care for you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! This is ridiculous, I thought it did, but obviously it was an illusion! The promise we made to each other on our wedding night do you remember that?! We promised to never keep a secret from each other! But I guess it doesn't mean a dang thing to you does it?! Well at least you told us before you were dead! At least you spared Rose and Alice from being the ones who told us why you were dead! Did you even think about that?! They would be telling us why you were dead! I thought you loved them! But apperently you don't even love them enough to have told us earlier!" By then I was dry sobbing, but I could still speak.

"Edward at first not one of us thought it was a good idea to tell you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I'm so, so, sorry! But you shouldn't yell at me like this! I love you, but this is too much!" I yelled between sobs.

Then I ran through the door towards the clearing. I stopped when I was through the door to hear what Rose was saying. "You pigheaded jerk! I can't believe all the things you said to her! And how dare you bring me into this! If you want to blame someone blame me!" Rose fumed. Then she stormed out the door and ran to me and gave me hug. While she was hugging me I heard more yelling.

"You are such a stupid jerk! You don't know a good thing when you've got it! And don't you dare ever, _ever_ use me to hurt Bella! Blame me not her!" Alice yelled and then she came out beside me and Rose. I was still sobbing so they each took one of my arms, lifted me, and ran to the clearing.

"Shhh Bella, it'll be okay, shhh, calm down." Rose soothed me.

After a while I stopped sobbing. "Did he really mean all that?" I asked my sisters.

"I don't know." they answered truthfully. "But I'm sure he was just mad Bella." Rose soothed me.

"Well you guys still love me right?" I said on the virge of crying again. "Of course we still love you! Don't think for a minute that what Edward said is true! We love you so, so, much Bella." they said as they hugged me. As they hugged me the last of my doubt about their love slipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPOV:

"You pigheaded jerk! I can't believe all the things you said to her! And how dare you bring me into this! If you want to blame someone blame me!" Rose yelled at Edward. Then she stormed off after Bella.

"You are such a stupid jerk! You don't know a good thing when you've got it! And don't you dare ever, _ever_ use me to hurt Bella! Blame me not her!" Alice yelled at Edward and then she too ran after Bella.

Edward stood, frozen, shocked that Rose and Alice had just yelled at him. "Edward, my son, why would you say all of that? She is your wife and she loves you. You talk about her obviously not caring that you're her husband, but you're doing the exact same things she was accused of. If you really love her-as you claim you do-go after them and apologise." I told my son in a fatherly voice.

Then Edward let out a dry sob and apologised to us. "We're not the ones who need your apologies Edward." I told him.

"I know, I know, but do you think they'll ever forgive me?" said in a worried voice.

"Yes because they love you." I soothed.

EDPOV:

"Thank you Carlisle for bringing me back to reality." I thanked my father.

"You're welcome Edward, but you must go now. Go to her and beg for forgiveness." Carlisle instructed me. I ran out of the house and followed the scent of my wife and two sisters. _"The clearing what a peaceful place to go."_ I thought to myself.

It didn't take me long to get to the clearing and sneak up on them. "Did he really mean all that?" Bella asked Rose and Alice.

"I don't know." they answered truthfully. "But I'm sure he was just mad." Rose tried to soothe her.

"Yes I was jus mad, but my behaviour is totally inexcusable Bella." I told them.

"Not totally inexcusable. But seriously Edward why did you say all that?" Bella asked while starting to dry sob.

I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. "Shhh Bella, shhhhh, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I love you and I know I didn't act like that today." I soothed her.

"Edward...I...do...lo..." she sobbed.

"Stop, I know you do and I'm so sorry. Could you ever begin to forgive me?" I interrupted her.

"Yes...of course...but on one condition." she said while the sobs began to stop.

"What? I'll do anything it takes for you to forgive me." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Chapter 4

BPOV:

"I want you to get Alice and Rose's permission for me to forgive you. And then I'll tell you the other condition." I said logically. He drew in a deep breath and turned to Rose.

"Rosalie, I'm truly sorry for what I did to Bella. I am sorry for what I said to her and sorry I brought you into this. Will you forgive me and allow Bella to do the same?" Edward begged.

"Ok you're forgiven for now and Bella has my permission." Rose told him. "Thank you Rose." he said enthusiastically.

He drew in another deep breath and turned to Alice. "Alice I am so, so, so, so, sorry, I know that sorry doesn't begin to cover for what I said and did. But Alice could you find it in your little pixie-like heart to forgive me and let Bella forgive me?" Edward begged.

"OK Edward I forgive you and Bella has my permission." she said while she winked at me.

Of course she already knew what the other condition was. She would have "seen" it as soon as I'd decided what I wanted it to be.

"Thank you Alice." Edward said warmly and then he hugged them both. Then he came to stand in front of me. "So now what is the other condition?" he asked with true curiosity on his face.

Rose and Alice giggled behind him and he looked back and forth between the three of us totally confused.

"Ummm...haha...I think haha...Alice should tell you haha." I said between giggles.

He turned to face Alice, his eyebrows raised in question. "The other condition is for you to kiss her." Alice choked out.

We all giggled until we heard him let out a sigh of relief. I looked at him curious as to what the relief was for.

"I thought you were going to make me do something terrible and awful. Or that you were going to do something awful to me. Of course it's not like I don't deserve much, much, worse." he said in a rush if words.

"You keep waiting for me to say that you're not forgiven and just leave, like you did two years ago when you came back after leaving me, aren't you?" I asked seriously.

"Yes forgiving me for leaving still has me shocked and nobody has two second chances." he said sadly the pain clear on our faces at the memory.

"You do Edward, you do. I forgive you _again _and I always will because I love you." I said truthfully.

And then I was in his arms. He kissed me gently, but with urgency, passion, apologies, and love.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I am not Stephanie Meyer and don't own Twilight or the characters.

**APOV:**

"Um you guys." I said uncomfortably.

"They can't hear you." Rose said disgusted.

Edward was kissing Bella as her second condition. That started like five minutes ago.

"Ugh you guys, we don't kiss Emmett and Jasper in front of you." I whined.

Then they both turned to face me, a look of satisfaction on their face.

"Sorry Alice. Hey you know what you, me, and Rose could use? Bella said enthusiastically.

"What's that Bella?" I asked sarcastically.

"A shopping trip." Bella said while a huge grin flashed across her face.

"Bella since when do _you_ like to go _shopping_ with _me_?" I asked incredulous.

"Well you are such a persuasive and saucy vampire. But I've decided that no matter what you'll find a way to get your way so, I give up." Bella said convincingly.

"Oh my Carlisle since when do you give up? You're like the most stubborn person I know besides Rose." I said while playfully nudging Rose with my elbow.

"Yeah." Rose agreed

"I don't know." Bella said while shrugging her shoulder. "I just decided that you're my sisters and I should trust you more." she said while my mouth dropped open.

"Alice are you okay?" Bella asked urgently.

"Huh, um yeah, so tomorrow bright and early?" I asked coming out of a daydream state.

"Okay." agreed Bella.

"Now how about we go home." Rose suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But you already knew that.**

**BPOV:**

"Ugh." Edward said beside me.

"What is it Edward?" I asked catiously.

"Alice was serious when she said "bright and early"." he said perfectly imatating her voice.

A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh My Carlisle Alice!" I half yelled at her.

"Shoot. Dang it Bella he heard you!" Alice hissed while entering the room.

A second later Carlisle was standing beside her. "What did you just say Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I...um...well you see...Emmett started it when we were texting and it kind of caught on. Everyone says it...just... not when you're around." I stuttered in a rush of words.

"Emmett come here" Carlisle said.

A second later Emmett was in the room laughing.

"Why did you start texting that?" Carlisle said.

"Because one day Edward said how God created humans but you created us. So instead of "Oh my God" it's "Oh my Carlisle"." Emmett stated matter-of-factly. Carlisle walked out of the room shaking his head laughing.

**LATER IN THE CAR:**

"Oh my Carlisle Bella you've got to be careful!" Alice yelled at me from the front seat. "I mean why on _earth_ would you say that?!" Alice continued.

"I'm sorry it's a force of habit." I replied. "And anyway can't we just put this behind us and enjoy our trip?" I asked a little worried that Alice wouldn't let it go.

"Okay fine, we'll do absolutely nothing but bond!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Great at least they can have fun." I thought to myself.

"...and it'll be so fun! Bella is there anything peticular you want to get? No? Good because that gives me and Rose more time to work our magic..." Alice rambled.

I sat in the backseat of the car not really paying attention, but giving the apropriate mh-hms, yeahs, nods of the heads, and giggles when needed. This kind of reminds me of the times when I would talk to Jessica. I sighed and Rose gave me a worried glance. I gave her what I hoped was a convincing look. The trip to Seattle seemed to be over before it began...

**3 HOURS EARLIER:**

**JPOV:**

"Jasper listen you're the only person I want to know this, so please understand." Bella pleaded with me.

"Okay I will possibly promise to this, but tell me first." I said.

We were in the clearing by ourselves, because of this "important secret" of Bella's.

"Okay listen, I decided to go to Seattle because that's where we were attacked in my vision." Bella said quickly.

"I swear you're a lunatic Bells. Why would you go alone towards the vampires that you saw kill you?!" I said anger and confusion in my voice.

"Because, reason one, it keeps you, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle out of the way, which is the most important thing to me. Second because they won't hurt Rose and Alice. It's me they want and I need you to be the one to explains this to everyone if I don't come back from our "shopping trip" okay Jasper?" Bella said in a voice that was begging for me to understand.

"Bella, sweetie, why me, why not Carlisle or Esme?" I asked not wanting to be the one who would have to explain to our family why she was dead.

"Because Carlisle wouldn't let me go alone if he knew and neither would Esme. They're our parents and you know why it has to be you." Bella said ready to cry.

"Okay I'll do it, and the reason you chose me, was it because of my gift?" I wondered.

"Yes and because you would be more coherent if something went wrong." she said. "Let's go home they're waiting for me so we can leave." Bella said nervously.

"You'll be fine I promise." I comforted my sister. And then we were on our way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**BPOV:**

We had just gotten unpacked in our hotel room when the sun started to rise over Seattle.

"Yay time for shopping!" Alice said overly enthusiastic.

"Yes finally we get to do something besides wait for the stores to open!" I said as enthusiastic as possible.

"Well let's go!" Alice said while pulling me and Rose out the door by arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**12 HOURS LATER:**

"Oh my Carlisle I really am shocked that we managed to find something at every store in Seattle before sunset!" I said my voice heavy with fake enthusiasm.

"I know that was crazy!" Rose said exasperated.

"Well I had fun!" Alice squealed.

"Hey sunset is in about twenty minutes so why don't we take our stuff back to the hotel and then go to the boardwalk?" I said trying to hide the remorse that was in my voice.

"Okay." they both said in unison.

"I'm going to get the car." Alice said while disappearing to the car.

"Hey Bella can you come here for a second?" Rose asked me.

"Sure." I said while walking to her.

"Bella what's wrong you've been acting weird ever since we decided to go on this trip." Rose said concerned.

"Ha, nothing's wrong Rose." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh my Carlisle. This is where it happens isn't it? We were so busy trying to get you to tell the others we didn't even ask where this happened and you used that to your advantage." Rose said ready to cry.

"Yes and I am so, so, so, so, sorry Rose, but you can't tell Alice." I said ready to break down and cry.

"Why not Bella? She has a right to know." Rose said.

"Because. The reason I didn't tell you is because one, you wouldn't have let me come, and two, because you guys can't fight back or they'll kill you too. I told Jasper this before we left and he was ready to explain this to you and Alice and the rest of the family." I said hoping to end this before Alice got back with the car.

"Okay, I won't say anything, but I am still going to fight because I love you and this family can't afford to lose you." Rose said while a sob escaped her.

"I love you Rose. I love everyone. If this doesn't end well tell them that, okay?" I asked sadly.

"Okay." Rose promised while she hugged me.

Then Alice pulled up in the canary yellow porsche that Edward had bought her after she helped me save him. Then we dropped our stuff off and sat at the end of the boardwalk. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes and became as still as a stone statue.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't Twilight. I don't own the characters. I don't own Edward sigh.

_RECAP:Then I heard a rustling in the bushes and became as still as a stone statue._

"What was that?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"Was it..." Rose began but I interupted her.

"No." I cut her off.

Then someone scooped me off the ground. I closed my eyes for fear of what unseen force had just taken me off the ground.Then a velvety voice was at my ear asking me why.

"You wouldn't understand." I answered simply and knowingly.

"Try me." he whispered.

"I wanted to make sure everyone was safe." I answered simply.

"But you knew that the three of you wouldn'e have a chance, so why not give us a chance?" he said lovingly not willling to except that I was going to die and I was ok with that.

"Because she knew we coudn't defeat them. We stand no better chance than her, Rose, and Alice. She somehow knew that, so she didn't tell us. She knew that if it was just the three of them it would be over for her quick. She also knew that Alice and Rose would be so..so overcome with..with grief that they couldn't keep fighting and the other vampires would be gone before they could think straight." Jasper said shocked by the reality of how much I knew.

"But Bella how could you know that much?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know I just do." I answered quickly because it was almost time.

Edward looked at my face and started crying tearless cries. Then I started to cry too.

"Bella..." Edward began but stopped.

"It's not fair. It's not enough. It's not enough time Edward!" I cried.

"Oh God no no no no no no no no! That's not fair! No it's not time!" Alice and Rose said in unison as they both realized what was going on.

"No, Bella, no sweetie it's not right." Esme and Carlisle whispered in horror together.

"Bella I didn't tell I swear but there has to be a way to..." Jasper started but I cut in.

"There's not. I would have seen it. I looked. I can't even tell who created them." I said still crying.

I was standing there with my family hugging me not wanting to say goodbye.

"Jasper I can't even figure out why they want me." I said sadly and helplessly.

"Maybe we can help fill in the blanks." a ghostly voice that I didn't recognize said.

Then I was gasping, stuck in this strangers iron clad grasp, both of his hands around my neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own Edward or any other characters. I don't own Twilight.**

_Recap:Then I was gasping, stuck in this stranger's iron clad grasp, both of his hands around my neck._

The mysterious vampire was fixing to bite my neck when Emmett hit him. I flew forward but Edward caught me. The rest of my family started killing the other vampires left and right. But when Edward set me down one of them got by, grabbed me and ran. My family became farther and farther into the distance. In the distance I could hear Edward yelling my name. "Bella...no...Bella...Bella..." he yelled until his voice was lost in the distance.

"What do you want?" I shrieked at the vampire who had taken me hostage.

"We don't want anything. James's brother however wants to see you...dead or alive." he answered while I shivered involuntarily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**8 HOURS LATER:**

I was thrown into a cold, dark, room. And to make matters worse I learned that the vampire who wanted me dead was James's older brother.

James had done nothing but bring me a world of trouble. First he tried to kill me, but Edward and the rest of my family had saved me. Then last year Victoria -James's mate- tried to get revenge on Edward by killing me-but again my family had saved me. And now his older brother wanted me here -dead or alive.

"So this is the used-to-be scrawny little human that caused trouble for so many of our kind." Ryan -James's little brother rambled. "Answer me. Are you or are you not Isabella Marie Swan?" he said a little irratated.

I swallowed hard and then said "I..I..I am s..sir."

"Huh. I have to say I am a little disappointed. Usually my brother had better victims." he said seductively. He was playing with me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE BOARDWALK:**

**RPOV:**

"No I refuse to think for a minute that she's dead!" Edward yelled.

"She's not I would have seen that." Alice inserted into the conversation while panicking.

"Uh...you guys why don't we just follow her scent?" I asked feeling a little surprised they hadn't already thought of this.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Edward asked in a panicked voice.

"Fight until they give her back, that's what!" Emmett roared.

"Sounds good enough to me, if it gets Bella back." I said.

"And we'll succeed." Alice stated.

And then we were after her. While going to save her I was praying that she was still alive...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BACK AT RYAN'S:**

"Well I was hoping your family woud get here sooner but they..."Ryan began but was interrupted.

"Got here a little later than expected?" I heard Edward ask sarcastically.

"Oh goody now we can begin." Ryan said.

"Wait one question why is Bella bound?" Edward asked worried.

"Because we know all about her little gifts and we can't have her using them to escape now, can we? Oh and if any of you try any funny buisness we'll kill her faster than you can blink." Ryan threatened.

"Now Aro, Caius, Marcus will you please come out here?" Ryan asked.

Then four cloaked figures emerged from the shadows. I shivered at the memory of the Volturi.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews the next chapter is coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight or characters.**

"Ryan you are lucky. We know you said to bring her dead or alive. If she had been brought here dead we would have been forced to kill you for double crossing us." Aro said in a creepy voice.

"I apologize." Ryan said.

"OK now bring her forward." Aro said.

Then someone grabbed me and yanked me up from the ground. I let out a scream and Edward looked so helpless. I mouthed to him for him to leave, that it wasn't worth it.

"That's not true. Don't think like that." he said trying to comfort me.

"Bella it's lovely to see you again. Untie her feet so she can stand on her own." Aro instructed and he was obeyed.

Marcus spoke, for the first time asking me if I would like to reconsider their offer.

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me you put me and my family through all this pain by using a loser like Ryan, just to ask me to join your family?" I asked incredulous.

I heard a growl and then I knew I had gone a little too far, because Ryan was begging.

"Please Aro just let her try again." Ryan begged.

"Fine but your men will have to hold back the family." Aro said.

"Go cover the family. If you try anything she will be dead as quick as you decide to try. So before you ask yourself is it worth it." Ryan stated to my family.

I was terrified plain and simple. I felt a lump forming in my throat. Then the fourth cloaked figure came forward. I felt pain like I've never felt before.

"Ahhhhhh. Please stop i...AHhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in agony.

I was on the floor curled up in pain. Then I heard someone cry in agony. No not someone two someones. I looked over and saw Jasper and Edward on the ground also in pain.

"That doesn't make sense." I thought.

Then it clicked. I had my guard down. I wasn't worried about myself. I started concentrating on not dying and not feeling the pain. Then as quick as it had started it was over. I stood up and stared angrily at Jane and Aro. I then heard Edward and Jasper get up.

"But that's impossible. How did she do th..." Jane trailed off.

"She has more gifts than we thought, more than she even knows about." Aro said slightly awed.

"No I know about this. I wasn't concentrated on myself not dying or anything I was worried about my family. You can't penetrate my mind's barriers unless I let you. I am the one being who, unless I let you, can't be touched by things that occur in the mind. Edward's gift doesn't work either so don't feel too bad Jane." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well our offer is on the table Bella. What will it be?" Aro asked wanting to get to the point.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to say no thanks. I'm staying here with my family." I said quickly hoping to end this visit without someone dying.

"That's too bad, but you are free to go." Aro said.

Untie her and let them leave." Ryan said disapointment heavy in his voice.

"Ah but wait we also want to offer the rest of you a place here in our family." Aro said.

"No thank you Aro." my family said in unison.

Then they let us walk out, but I was worried and Rose saw that.

We were almost gone when someone ran after us in anger. I started to panic at this vampire that was coming straight at me...

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

"You stupid little girl! You got off too easy!" Ryan yelled after while charging straight at me with a knife.

"I got off easy! Since I met your brother I have had attack after attack because of him! I didn't make him come after me, that was all him and he paid for it! Then Victoria came after me. I didn't make her she chose it and also paid for that mistake! I did not make them come after me. Just like I didn't make you come after me." I yelled at Ryan.

When I finished I saw Ryan run behind me. Then before I could react he had a knife at my throat whispering in my ear.

"This is for my brother and Victoria!" he yelled.

"No!" Edward said and then I was in his arms, cradled against his chest. Then I heard a sickening crunching noise.

Then we were running. Soon we were in the car speeding away. Then we were home and I heard a strange sound.

It wasn't until I was in Edward's lap with him rocking me saying "Shhhh Bella it's going to be fine, you're going to be fine." that I realised that that noise was coming from me.

I was sobbing, scared from everything that had happened. I finally stopped sobbing and cuddled deeper in his chest. We sat like that for the rest of the night. I had never felt safer than I did that night in Edward's arms.

**That's it! Well not completely there will be a sequel!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
